The Orchid Cloaked Empress
by ms unpredictable2000
Summary: I'd always been independent and strong-willed, even I hadn't always shown it, but it was still there. Full summary inside. Rated T for language and violence. R&R
1. Life Is a Game

_The Orchid Cloaked Empress _

My name is Nilah Charmane Haze, I'm 16. Three years ago I left home to escape the state and CPS (Child Protective Services). They came for me after I lost my family in a wild fire. The fire started outside my house, the police suspect it was arson. Since I survived they thought it would be best if CPS took me under there wing until they found culprit(s). But I didn't know how long it would be before they were actually caught. That night I decided to run away, I would climb out the window and get as far away from Texas as I possibly could. At 8:00 Ms. Snodgross ( or Ms. Snot$$ as the others called her) said it was "night-night time". She came in to check on me, I pretended to sleep, the minute the door shut behind her, I was out the window. I was going to find my family's murder(s) and they were going to pay...

Life is a game. You play by my rules.

This is my story.

_THE END _

**A/N: MAWHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA *cough, cough, cough...choke* Hairball. JK more to come but give me some good reviews first pleeeeaaaaaseeeee if you do you get coooookies!*of your choice***


	2. Victory ooh Muffin

The Orchid Cloaked Empress

I walked through the woods I was absolutely bored outta my mind. I had nothing to do and absolutely no food left. I was starving and maybe a little crazy. You would be to of you hadn't had anything to eat it 5 days. I was bored and crazy so I decided to run so I did I ran straight outta the woods and into a little field. I looked around and sighed and then froze. I felt a smile creep over my face as I saw a house and houses meant food and food meant no more crazy Charm. NO bad Charm you can't steal. I sighed again and trudged towards the house I quietly slipped under the porch. I crawled under just enough to satisfy me (I must be really crazy) and curled, before I knew it I was asleep.

XXXX

The next day I woke up and their was noises coming from above the porch I was laying under. I froze when I heard voices. "Mmm Emily's cooking." Some guy said. I heard multiple guys talking above me and I kept waiting for the moment when I would be able to make my escape, but to my luck it never came. Then one guy said the weirdest thing. "I smell a girl." The someone answered him. "It's just Emily." God where the hell am I, weird Ville? I thought.

Paul's POV

I was so fuckin mad at Jacob. Jake stepped out onto the porch and I followed him out. "What the hell is your problem?" I yelled at him. I could feel myself start to shake. I had to control myself I couldn't phase. We went on yelling and throwing insults at each other. Jake finally said something that pissed me off and I lunged at him. All the sudden my foot was through them Emily's porch. I heard a squeal come from somewhere by my foot, just as Jared said, "Dude Emily's gonna kill you!" I pulled my foot up only to reveal the squealer, a small girl. "I told you I smelt a girl and it wasn't Emily." Seth said to Embry. She quickly scrambled out from under the porch. "Don't let her get away!" I yelled. Seth took off after saying, "I got her." He was just about to phase before Jacob tackled him. I wanted to slap myself. God Seth your such an idiot. I thought. I ran after mystery girl. I caught up to her and grabbed a hold of her backpack. Which she only slipped off. I threw it back behind me and took off after her again. This time I grabbed her and managed to keep a hold of her. I carried back to Sam and Emily's despite her screaming and kicking and the endless string of profanities coming from her mouth. For a girl she had quite the mouth. I walked into their yard with her. I was standing on the porch when she stabbed me with a freakin knife. "Ow!" I yelled. I let my grip lose as I looked at my arm. The little bitch stuck a freakin knife in my arm. She took off towards the woods again. I turned and I was absolutely sure Jared was going to get her when she sidestepped him and as she did she put her arms in the air and said the stupidest thing ever. "Victory ooh muffin." She took Brady's muffin and just walked off into the woods and no one did a thing about. Not that I cared she was just a little bitch. I pulled the knife outta my arm and winced. "Man this is going to take forever to heal." I mumbled. "Yeah all of 5 minutes it so long." Jake said sarcastically. I scowled at him.


	3. Where Do We Find Her?

The Orchid Cloaked Empress

Paul's POV

"Dude shouldn't you give that chick back her knife at least when we find her." Seth said. Oh I was going to give it to her and give it to her good. Mystery girl is a bitch and she also forgot her backpack which means we'll find out your true identity. Lucky for her. Of course Sam and Emily weren't here so Quil was left in charge, but the guy was moping around and eating food because Claire wasn't here she had to spend time with her mom without Quil. So honestly he's really no help at keeping anyone in check.

I grabbed mystery girls bag and started digging through it naming off every random thing in the bag. "Shirt, jeans, jacket…." I grabbed a book only to find it was a diary I tossed it back into the corner I'd look at it later. "God how many clothes does this girl need?" Brady mumbled. "There's outfits labeled for everyday of the week." Collin said. I could hear him saying duh even though he never said it. I grabbed a bra, it was hot pink with white sparkling hearts and black lace. Mystery girl had a nice sized chest. I through it behind me and turned around when I heard yelling. "Aaaaahhhhh it burns! Get it off! Aaron yelled. He grabbed it and tossed it off. It landed on his best friend, Avery. "Aaaaahhhhh! Ooooooohhhhhhh! Aaaaahhhhh! Ooooooohhhhhhh! Aaaaahhhhh! Ooooooohhhhhhh! Aaaaahhhhh! Ooooooohhhhhhh! Aaaaahhhhh! Ooooooohhhhhhh! Aaaaahhhhh! Ooooooohhhhhhh! I'm so confused! Avery yelled. I walked over and smacked the kid upside the head. "I'm not confused anymore." He said. I rolled my eyes. "Hey guys I found something." Jake said. I raised an eyebrow. Jake held up a card of some sort. He started to read off what it said. "Her name's Nilah Charmane Haze. She's 5'4 and weighs 100 pounds." No wonder she was so light. "She's 13-" "No she was 3 years ago, her birthday is today, June first, which means she'd be 16." Seth said reading over Jake's shoulder. "Holy shit. Paul you probably made this the worst birthday ever for Nilah." Embry said. I grabbed a vase and chunked it at him. He caught before it impacted with his head. Quil walked back in then with a plate piled high with food most likely all for himself. He picked up the diary I'd thrown in the corner. It'd fallen open. I watched as he read what some of it said. His eyes got huge. He looked up. "Has anyone read what any of this says?" He asked. "Nope." Embry said popping the p. "Well I'm pretty sure this will tell us a lot about-" "Nilah." Brady interrupted. "Ya her." Quil finished. I walked over to check it out. I grabbed the girls diary & scanned a few pages. As I flipped through the pages & saw all the names that had been crossed out with dead scribbled beside them. Something told me that as much as I hated this girl right now, she really needed our help. Now the question was, where do we find her?


	4. No Police Involvment

_Hello again my little pretties. I hoped you liked the last chapter. I also hope that you'll enjoy this one. It's all from Charm's POV. SPOILER ALERT: This is the chapter where you finally find out who killed Charm's family, but we also find out that Charm hasn't gotten rid of all of his henchemen & won't be able to without Paul's help. Enjoy!  
><em>

* * *

><p>The Orchid Cloaked Empress<p>

Charm's POV

I looked down at the picture in my hand. "Dante Gaston prepare to breathe your last breath." I mumbled. I sat the picture down & watched as Dante climbed into his limousine just across the street. He would be dead in just a few hours. Dante wouldn't know what hit him until it was to late. He killed my family 3 years a week ago yesterday. All because daddy didn't give him the money for the drugs he bought. Well now he was gonna pay for that with his life just like he made my father do. I felt tears streaming down my face & I quickly wiped them away. My stomach growled I knew I needed to find something to eat & some money to, but how…. Then I remembered the house in the woods in the next town over. They had plenty of money there. I could some of that I'm pretty sure they wouldn't mind if took just a little. I mean they are filthy rich.

30 minutes later

I pushed the window open & dropped down into the kitchen the house was quiet & dark. Which made all the easier for me to sneak in & out without a soul knowing what happened. I slipped silently through the kitchen & towards the living room. I knew where they kept extra money locked away. It was in the doctor's personal office. I was halfway up the stairway. When I heard people I froze where I was shrinking towards the railing where the shadows were deeper. "Whose there?" A male voice asked. So they knew I was here well they would get to live if they just let me have some money. He started to walk to where I was standing. "Don't come any closer." I warned. He stopped where he was. Good choice I thought. "Is there something you need? I'll be willing to let you have anything you need." He told me. So he was willing to make an offer. "Okay on one condition." I said. "That condition would be?" He asked raising his eyebrow. "The police don't get told about this." I said. "I can work with that. Now what did you need." He answered calmly. "Money." I said simply. He nodded once. "Esme dear will you get some money out of the safe for this young girl." He said. I watched as a women dashed beside me & disappeared into the 6th room in the hallway. She was out a second later with a bag. "Hear you go sweetheart." She said handing me the bag. I grabbed the bag & then quickly slid my knife back down into my boot. I dashed back to the kitchen climbing through the window I'd left open. I jumped out the window after closing it. I took off into the forest without one backwards glance.

2 hours later

I couldn't get over the fact that they had just willing given me the money without one complaint. I had top repay them. I couldn't walk around with regret hanging around my shoulders. I'd watched them from a distance for a while. I knew they were different. They weren't human. It was obvious I mean they hunted animals & drank there blood. I know there's people out there that are like that except they drink human blood & there always extremely ill. But these people were healthy than horses. They had to be real vampires. At least ones that were vegetarians. That night I sat in the woods leaning up against a tree when a herd of deer stopped not 10 feet from where I sat. Then it hit me. I circled around behind them making as much noise as I could until they were running towards the meadow in front of the doctors house. Once they were there they stopped I returned to my tree grabbed my bag & dashed off towards La Push.

* * *

><p><em>So I hope you liked it. A fifth chapter should be up soon. Reviews would a wondeful bonus for an awesome writer like kidding but honestly a review or two please. ~ms. unpredictable2000<em>


	5. Trustworthy

_Hello my amazing little followers. I do hope you've liked my story so far. I promised you a 5th chapter & here it is. I know, I know I'm awesome. You don't have to thank me. Just enjoy the story.  
>DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight, but SM does.<br>_

* * *

><p>Paul's POV<p>

I'd circled around La Push 5 times already & there was no sign of this Nilah. Where the hell could a tiny girl like her be hiding to it such a complicated task to find her?! I knew she needed our help, but I was still going to get back at her for stabbing me. I shifted back to human form & pulled my shorts on. I was about to head back to Emily's when I caught Nilah's scent. Lilacs & peaches. I ran in the direction it came from. I broke through the trees.

"So we meet again Nilah." I said.

Charm's POV

I dropped to my knees in the middle of the field. I was outta breath & it seemed almost impossible to catch. I'd almost had Dante when a man exactly like Doctor Cullen came outta nowhere. I'd thought it be easy to get rid of him, but I was damn wrong the guy nearly killed me. Dante had stopped him. He offered me food & I ate not really caring about what it was. I was starving, but the minute I finished they'd tried to kill me. I ran as fast as I could I left the bag. I just ran I had to get away from there. I felt terrible. I tried to stand, but I dropped back to my knees & puked out my guts. I coughed & threw up again. What the hell did he put in that food?! The wind blew through the trees. I looked up letting the wind rush across my face. It felt amazing.

"So we meet again Nilah." A voice said. I looked in the direction of the voice & was surprised to see the guy I'd stabbed in the arm, but his arm was perfectly fine almost like I'd never done anything to it strange.

"What the hell do you want? And how do you know my name?" I asked. I managed to get to my feet & walk a few steps forward before collapsing to my knees once again. My stomach churned & I puked yet again. I moaned there was no food left in my system & yet I was still puking.

"You left your backpack, your ID, & your journal." He said.

"I did not leave any of that you stole it. And don't call me Nilah. I go by Charm" I said. They had to know everything now. I coughed again, but this time I coughed up some blood.

Paul's POV

I stood watching Charm. Something was wrong. She coughed up blood.

"Are you okay?" I asked taking a step towards her. Charm looked up catching my eye. Suddenly everything that ever mattered didn't matter anymore. All that mattered now was Charm, her safety, & her happiness. She threw up again & moaned. A whimper escaped her lips.

"I think I'm sick." She said. Charm puked again. I rushed to her side completely forgetting about the revenge. I wanted to get against her.

"Please tell me what I can do to help." I said frantically.

"Why do you care?" Charm whispered hoarsely.

"It's a long story. Just let me help….with everything." I said. That last part was not supposed to come out.

Charm's POV

I didn't know why he even cared. I didn't even get why he wanted to help I mean after all I did stab him. But for the first time I didn't care. I knew I needed help. Actually I needed a doctor. Over the past 3 years I'd learned to trust no one but myself. But somehow I knew that he was trustworthy & that he would help me with everything. I thought about what he'd said about it being a long story. At some point I would make him tell me that story.

"Fine you can help me, but first get me to a doctor." I said. He picked me up bridal style & headed in the direction I'm guessing he came from. I laid my head against his shoulder. "I never did learn your name." I said sleepily. I fought to keep my eyes open. I couldn't remember the last time I'd slept soundly. "Paul." He said. I smiled for the first time in a long time. I liked that name. Paul. My eyes slid close & I drifted into a deep dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p><em>So did you like? Of course you did. Don't you love me now. Our tough little girl Charm finally meets Paul &amp; guess what she feels she can trust &amp; she even said he could help her isn't that amazing?! I know she's sick, but it's because of anything Dante put in the food it's just the food she ate that made her sick. Trust me I would know I've ate food before that made sick, but not because of what was in it, it's because the way it was made that's all. So don't forget to review, suscribe, &amp; favorite. ~ms. unpredictable2000 <em>


	6. I Notice Things

_Hey guys I am super sorry for the delay, but my internet is acting retarted, but thankfully now it's fixed. I meant to have this chapter up on Sunday, but the internet decided to spaz out, but now I swear it's working just fine. So here is another chapter for you awesome people. Enjoy.  
>DISCLAIMER: I sadly do not own Twilight SM does.<br>_

* * *

><p>Paul's POV<p>

Charm had been out for days, but Carlisle had said that she wasn't sick. He'd said that it was probably something she'd eaten that had caused her to throw it all up. He'd also said to let her sleep cause she needed it. So here I sit 4 days after I finally found her. I sat here waiting to see her beautiful golden flecked hazel eyes. I sighed as she finally opened her eyes. She looked around and shot up. Charm looked around and saw me. She fell back down on the pillow.

"Where am I?" She asked rolling onto her side.

"Emily's house." I said.

"Who's Emily?" She asked curiously.

"A friend." I said.

"Just a friend?" Charm said with a playful smile.

"Yes, actually she's more like a den mother." I said.

Charm's POV

I reluctantly climbed outta the bed. Just as I stood up my stomach growled and Paul chuckled.

"Sounds like someone's hungry." He said.

"Starving actually." I said. Paul started to walk outta the room and I followed after him quickly.

**2 hours later **

I was walking along the beach. I knew I shouldn't stay with Emily, but I'd told Paul that he could help and if that meant I stayed with Emily then I'd stay with Emily. I thought back to what Paul had said when I'd asked him why he cared. He'd said it was a long story. I wanted him to tell me. I heard footsteps I turned around and saw Paul jogging towards me. I found myself smiling. God-Dammitt Charm honestly what is your problem he's only going to help you that's it. Once it's all over your never gonna see him again. For the first time in forever I didn't want to listen to the little voice in my head. Because for once I didn't want what it was saying to be true.

"Hey Charm." Paul said.

"Hey. What you said about why you cared being a long story. It can't be that long can it." I said.

"Why are you asking?" He asked cautiously.

"I'm just curious and I kinda guess I wanna know the story." I said hopefully.

"Are you sure you wanna know?" He asked. I nodded giving him a small smile. Paul sat down and patted the spot next to. I sat down crossing my legs and waited for him to start talking.

Paul's POV

I was surprised when Charm mentioned what I'd said a few days ago. To be honest I didn't want to have to tell her my secret yet, but I couldn't deny her the truth. If she wanted to know I'd do my best to tell her.

"Honestly at first I didn't really care what happened to you. Cause I was pissed off at you I mean you did stab me. I wanted to get back at you for that, but then something happened and I couldn't bring myself to get back at you. I know you've been living in the woods around here, but have you heard any of the legends?" I said.

"No, why?" Charm asked confused.

"Cause it has something to do with why I care. There's a legend our tribe has that says our ancestors descended from wolves. Now as a kid I thought it was a legend until one day. I came to find out it was true. It was the day that I found out I turned into a wolf." I said.

"Wait so your telling me that you're a werewolf?" She asked. I nodded expecting her to run away.

"Cool." She said with a smile.

Charm's POV

I thought it was awesome that Paul could turn into a wolf. I mean it's not like you meet someone who shift into a wolf everyday.

"There's also one more thing. There this called imprinting and it's when we find our soul mate it's almost like love at first sight, but stronger. I imprinted" Paul said. I looked at the ground. I should've listened to the little voice in the back of my head. I should've known that I would never be good for anyone.

"That's awesome. Who'd you imprint on?" I said barely above a whisper.

"You." He said. I looked up my eyes wide.

"Me? You imprinted on me?" I said shocked. Paul nodded. Before I realized what I was doing I'd thrown my arms around Paul. I hugged him. I felt to hot arms slide around my waist and hug me tightly.

"Wait a minute, are you the only werewolf La Push has?" I asked curiously.

"No, Emily's fiancé Sam is the alpha and then there's some other guys. You can meet them all later." He said.

"Your probably wondering why I need your help." I said.

"No I'm not. I know that you killed a bunch of people, but my question is why?" Paul said.

"Those men's leader killed my family. Actually right now I'm supposed to be in CPS's custody. While the police look for my family's killer." I said silently.

"Why aren't you with them now?" He asked curiously.

"I decided I would hunt the man down and get rid of him myself. I guess I got tired of always being the good girl." I said.

""Got tired of always being a good girl" what's that supposed to mean?" Paul asked.

"My father was a pastor and I was raised in the church. I was always taught to be a good girl. I was taught to never use foul language and if I ever needed help to go to someone." I said.

"So what changed?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing I'd always been independent and strong-willed even I didn't always show it. It was there and finally when my parents were gone. I felt like I could finally let the real me show." I said easily.

"So this man why'd he kill your family?" Paul asked. I knew that one was coming.

"My father didn't like to admit it, but he had a drug addiction and he owed a drug dealer some money, but daddy couldn't pay him. So he set our house on fire and my father, mother, brother and sister burned alive." I said fighting back tears.

"Where were you?" He asked pulling me into his lap.

"A friends house." I said. My voice cracked and the tears flowed like a waterfall and for the first time in forever I let them.

"Don't cry I promise everything will be okay." Paul said wiping the tears away.

"How can it? Dante, the man who took away my family, has vampires that guard him." I said between sobs.

"How do you know about vampires?" Paul asked surprised.

"Honestly Paul you should've figured out I'm not like most girls are. I notice things. The Cullens there vampires. I've watched them from a distance they hunt animals and drink there blood it's not human and there skin is whiter than a sheet of paper. There's not one human that could possibly be that pale or even drink blood without being extremely ill. Like I said I notice things." I said looking in his eyes.

"Do you think Dante and his guards will come after you?" Paul asked seriously.

"Uh yeah I mean I did try to take there leaders life just before you found me." I said matter-of-factly.

"You mean he's here in La Push?" Paul said angrily.

"No he's in Seattle." I said. He was shaking now. I placed one of my hands on his bare chest and the other on his cheek. The shaking slowly subsided and he placed his hand over mine.

"How'd you get to Seattle and back here?" He asked calmly.

"Going up there. I hitchhiked the whole way. Coming back down I hitchhiked until the guy had to stop for gas. Then I ran the rest of the way." I said.

"Hitchhiking can be dangerous." Paul said.

"I know. Paul do you think he'll try to kill me?" I asked. In the 3 years I'd been after Dante I'd never thought about what he might actually do to me, but now that I did it terrified me. To know he might actually kill me before I could kill him.

"He won't touch you. I promise I'll keep you safe. Dante will not hurt you ever again. He'll be put away for man slaughter." Paul said.

"But I'll be put away for man slaughter to. I mean I did kill all of his men that were human." I said. He thought about that for a minute.

"Who made the first move them or you?" Paul asked.

"They always did. I never wanted to move first. Either they would try to beat me or shoot me." I said.

"The law would consider it self defense in every case. They made the first move not you. All you did was protect yourself." Paul said. I smiled a little. He placed a hand on my cheek I leaned into it.

"Don't worry Charm I will protect you." He said.

* * *

><p><em>I really do hope you liked it. Please do review and I'll try to update. Review, suscribe, and favorite. ~ms. unpredictable2000<em>


	7. A Naughty Angel

_Hello my little pretties I'm sorry I made you wait so long for this chapter, but I"m back in school and you know homework and I've been like super busy too. So I'm super sorry for the delay, but here is your next chapter. Again sorry for the delay do enjoy.  
>DISCLAIMER: I sadly am not the owner of Twilight SM is<br>_

* * *

><p><em> "There's only one thing greater than my fear-that is my love.<br>My love will always conquer my fear-but it can't do it immediatly.  
>It needs the full force of my love to do it and it takes a day<br>for that to emerge out of it's dark hiding places.  
>~John Middleton Murry<br>_

* * *

><p>Charm's POV<p>

I'd just gotten from a major shopping spree with Emily and I have to say it was pretty awesome. Emily's a pretty awesome girl I think we'll be good friends. I walked downstairs not really sure what to do. I was standing in the living room when to warm arms snaked there way around my waist from behind. I found myself smiling as I leaned back into Paul's chest. I know I don't really know him, but I'm his imprint and it felt right when he held me. Almost like to puzzle pieces finally matched together.

9 hours later

I walked into my room to find Paul sprawled across my bed. I walked over and laid down beside him. "Will you stay right here with me tonight?" I asked laying my head on his chest. "Charm I really want to, but I can't. I need to be out there making sure they won't try to sneak in and hurt you." He said pulling me closer. I rested my chin on his chest and looked him in the eye. "You don't have to be out there to protect me. You can stay right here and protect me just the same. The other guys are out there anyways. It's not gonna kill them if you stay just this one time with me. Please stay." I said. Paul sighed and I had a feeling that meant he'd stay. "Fine I'll stay, but just for tonight and tonight only." He said. I smiled and before I realized what I was doing I'd kissed him. I felt my cheeks grow warm. Paul smiled at me before capturing my lips against his. My eyes slid closed as lips moved in sync. I felt his tongue against my lips begging for an entrance as he rolled me onto my back. I opened my mouth letting him in. He moaned as I slid my tongue across the roof of his mouth. I moaned when his tongue glided across the roof of my mouth. I rolled over so that I was on top of him, but I never broke the kiss. Eventually Paul pulled away and untangled me from him. He laid me on my back next to him. I laid there breathing heavily trying to catch my breath. I closed my eyes and Paul's lips were on mine again. Our lips moved in sync. I tangled my fingers into his hair. He sat up and pulled me into his lap. He placed his hands on my waist and I found myself smiling against his lips as his hands slid down. I felt a hot hand around my thigh, but it didn't bother me. I felt his hand slide up until he found the button on my jean. I pulled away before he could take them off. He pouted.

Paul's POV

I watched a smile spread across Charm's face and her eyes sparkled mischievously. "As much as I'd like to be laid by you. I won't let you do it. At least not tonight. I promise that one day soon you will get the chance." She said. I watched her crawl off the bed. My eyes grew wide as her jeans slipped to the floor. I watched her toss her shirt onto the floor and take off her bra. She walked over to the dresser and pulled out an old t-shirt. She pulled it on and walked back over to bed. My eyes darted to the edge of the t-shirt. I slowly looked back up to see with a mischievous smile. She crawled under the covers and patted the spot beside her. "You tell me that I can't have you tonight, but then you decide to change right in front of me." I said. I moved up beside her. "That was my plan all along." Charm said with that mischievous smile of hers. "You did that just to tempt and torture me." I said narrowing my eyes. "Not to torture just to tempt. And it obviously worked." She said. I laid down and she climbed out of the bed and went to turn the light off. After that she crawled back into the bed and curled up into my side. She pulled my arm around her as she laid her head on my chest. She fell asleep in a couple of minutes and I couldn't help but smile. I held in my arms an angel a very naughty angel.

* * *

><p><em>I hope you guys liked this chapter cause I sure had fun writin it. Since you guys are awesome don't forget to review, suscribe and favorite. ~ms. unpredictable2000<em>


	8. AN

The Orchid Cloaked Empress

**Hey guys I know I haven't put up a new chapter lately but I've been living in fast forward and things have been super hectic, so please wait patiently for your next chapter. I promise as soon as things in my life calm down, I promise I will put up your next long awaited chapter. So just wait a little longer. Oh yeah thanks to anyone who favorited, subscribed, or commented(reviewed). Hang in there and be patient and you'll have your next chapter soon enough.**


	9. One Mistake And A Good Turn-Out

The Orchid Cloaked Empress

**Hello peoples here's your long awaited chapter, please enjoy it thourghly. It's a long chapter just for you guys. Your welcome, enjoy.  
>DISCLAIMER: I sadly don't own Paul or Twilight, but SM is the proud owner.<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>You gain strength, courage and confidence<br>by every experience in which  
>you really stop to<br>look fear in the face.  
>You are able to<br>say to yourself  
>"I've lived through this<br>horror I am able to  
>take the next<br>thing that comes along."  
>~Eleanor Roosevelt<br>**

* * *

><p>I watched the rain slide down the windows on the bus as it pulled from the stop in Port Angelos. I know I'd promised Paul that I would let him help, but I couldn't bare the thought of losing him and I didn't want to see him get hurt because of some kinda war I started. I was so stupid, I'd already lost enough people that I loved. I lost my family that day in the fire and I lost my friends the day I ran away to face all of this by myself. I couldn't bare the thought of losing the one guy I loved to the end of the world and back again. Over the weeks that I'd stopped chasing the guy who took my family, over those weeks I got to know Paul and he got to me. I'd promised him that he could have me when I was ready and he did. I did so many things and tried a millions things. I actually learned how to smile and laugh again and it wasn't forced or fake it was all real. Every tear that fell from my eye, every smile that crossed my face, every laugh that escaped my lips. All of it was real, I'd lost myself in these past few years. I forgot how to have fun and actually just live in the moment and Paul taught me how to do all of that again. He showed what I'd been missing out on all along and I would never forget it. I'd made new friends and enemies. I love someone so much that I'm willing to give up my own life just to make sure that there safe. I wiped away the tears that had fallen down my cheeks. I looked out the window and just watched the city pass by.<p>

Paul's POV

I came bursting through Emily's front door expecting her to be cooking something. I was surprised to see both her and Sam sitting at the table. Sam had his head in his hands and Emily sat looking at a piece paper in her hands. She looked up when she heard the door. She didn't say anything she just held out the paper. I took it and read what it said.

Dear whoever is reading this,

I'm leaving for Seattle and I don't want anyone to try to come after me. I know I promised that I would stay and let you guys help, but I realize now that I can't do that. All of you have become like my family and I can't stand the thought of losing another family. I've lost enough people in my life that even thinking about losing someone else kills me. Emily is like the mom I always wanted and Sam well he's one of a kind, but I still think him as my dad and the pack well the guys are like brothers to me and Leah well she's like the older sister I never had. I know you guys see her as a bitch, but you just have to take the time to get to know her. The last person Paul well if he doesn't see this whoever does please tell him that I love him and I'm sorry for running off without saying goodbye, but like I said it kills me to think that I might lose you guys because of a bunch mess that I started because I wanted to get revenge. I realize now how stupid I was, but I have to finish what I started by myself. I already that I may not come back so please don't be sad, just always remember the good times. Please don't cry because I'm gone smile because I was there for a time.

_~Yours Always,_

_Charm _

I through the note on the ground and stormed outside. I'd told her that we would help her, that the two of us would get through this together, but of course she was a stubborn girl and she didn't listen. Didn't she know that I couldn't bare the thought of losing her? Didn't she know that I would die without her? I should've known that she would do something like this. How could I have been so blind to the fact that she was getting ready to just up and leave and try to solve everything herself. I was so mad I shifted in Emily's yard. I couldn't take it I ran and I didn't care where I wound I just I had to think. I just ran and didn't pay attention to where I went.

Charm's POV

The hours flew by like seconds and before I knew it I was in Seattle. I stepped off the bus and started walking down the street. I stopped at the corner and turned the opposite direction from where I needed to go. I couldn't do this. What was I thinking when I just left like that? I knew I wanted to try to solve all of my problems by myself, but I didn't think that I might be hurting the others too. I found myself walking through an empty park. I sat down on one of the benches and just stared at the ground. The skies opened up and the rain poured down, but I didn't move. I just sat there and stared blankly at the ground. I'm such an idiot I knew it would kill Paul if I left, but I never knew it would kill me. I sit here on this bench with this empty feeling. Tears fell down my face with the rain and I cried. I felt so alone and scared. I wanted to be able to laugh and smile and feel like I didn't have to worry. It stopped raining eventually and I noticed a car sitting by the curb and I felt like someone inside of it was watching me. I got up from the bench and ran in the opposite direction of it. I passed lots of coffee shops and stores and millions of bus stops before I finally stopped. I realized I was close to the edge of town and the last bus stop was right up ahead. I waited for about three minutes and then the bus came, but I noticed that the same car had followed me. I passed out on the bus and woke up when I felt someone shaking my shoulder. "Excuse me miss, but this is as far as I can take you." The bus driver said. I searched my pockets for more money but came up empty. I stood up and hopped of the bus. I guess I was stuck with walking the rest of the way.

Paul's POV

I felt a little better after the run, but I couldn't shake them empty lonely feeling. I sat on Charm's bed messing with a picture of me and her. It was from 4 weeks ago when I'd taken up to Port Angelos for a fair they were having. She'd gotten someone to take it for us. We stood in front of some of the carnival games. She stood holding a giant teddy bear that I'd won her. She was smiling brighter than the sun and I stood next to her smiling too. I was hurt that she didn't think we could help, but I was also mad that she just left thinking she could solve the problem by herself.

2 hours later

Charm's POV

I pushed open the door to Emily's house and was met by a hug. "I'm so glad your back." Emily said. "What were you thinking kiddo?" Sam said. "Honestly, I really don't know what I was thinking." I said. All of the guys were there and I was bombarded with hugs. I was laughing again when I saw Paul standing in the doorway. He looked like he had been crying. He took one look me and then stormed outside. I went to go after him, but Leah caught my arm and shook her head. I pulled my arm away and said, "I have too." I closed the front door behind me and walked over to where he was standing. He turned around to face me. "I'm glad you decided that we were worthy enough of having you here." He said bitterly. I rolled my eyes. "You really think that I left because I didn't think that you people were worthy enough of having me around." I said sarcastically. "Yeah that's why wasn't it because you're the only whose able to be the savior." Paul said angrily. "oh really, you don't know why the hell I left. The note didn't explain everything. I left because my whole life I've only known goodbye and hurt and losing those that I love. I couldn't bare to lose another person especially not you. The day you found me in that field I trusted you completely trusted you and I didn't even know you! You're the only person in this world that I've trusted so easily! So don't you dare accuse me of trying to be my own savior, because I don't want to be that, but I'm not Cinderella or Snow White or Sleepy Beauty. I can save myself and I can protect myself. I came back because I realized how stupid I was and I came back because I couldn't bare being away from you. It was killing me. God-dammitt Paul I love you and never once in my life have I ever had someone who was willing to die just to make sure that I could see another day." I yelled. I felt hot tears sliding down my face and I wiped them away angrily. Paul didn't say anything he just looked at me. I felt the first drops of rain fall and then next thing I knew it was pouring. Paul grabbed my face in both of his hands and kissed me passionately. I kissed him back. I could feel all the anger and the love and all these emotions that he hadn't let out. All of them made that the most passionate kiss yet. He pulled away. "I love you Nilah Charmane Haze, I love you to the end of this world and back again." He said. "I love you too, Joshua Paul Lahote." I said. He leaned back down and captured my lips once more.

* * *

><p><strong>I do hope you've enjoyed the story so far and I do hope that this chapter was enjoyable to you. More is to come so please review, suscribe, and favorite. ~ms., unpredictable2000<strong>


	10. Almost Over

The Orchid Cloaked Empress

**Hello my pretties I've come to deliver a new chapter so please enjoy it to it's fullest.  
>DISCLAIMER: Not the owner of Paul or Twilight SM is.<br>**

* * *

><p>Charm's POV<p>

I shot up in my bed, cold sweat covered me from head to toe. Every night since I'd gotten back from Seattle I'd wake up covered in sweat and scared to death, and every I'd been reliving the horrible nightmare of my family's death. I leaned back against the wall and stared at the ceiling. I thought back to when I was in that park in Seattle and about the black sedan that had parked on the curb and followed me all the way to the bus station outside of town. Something about that black sedan, well actually whoever was inside they made me feel as though I was safe and watched over. I still can't figure out why, but at the same time it gave me this odd feeling. I didn't go back to sleep for the rest of the night. I just laid in my bed thinking back on everything that had happened since I was born. But a lot of it up until 3 years ago, was just the blank, blurry, almost-never-ending darkness. There were a few things that I could remember clear as day, but other things were almost just like I was looking a picture. I saw light dancing on the floor and decided to go ahead and get up. I slowly climbed out of bed. I grabbed a jacket off the floor and threw it on over my tank top. I opened my door and walked towards the living room.

Paul's POV

I walked towards Emily's staying behind every else and shifted to human form. Last night a vampire army came out of nowhere. The Packs and the Cullens had to join together to get rid of them. Just before Bella ripped off the last dude's head he'd said, "Dante will find the girl you're hiding and he will kill himself." Bella and everyone was to stunned to do or say anything. He almost got away, but I with the help of Embry got the leech. After taking the rest of the night to explain all of this craziness and the beautiful girl caught in the middle of it, they finally understood what that filthy bloodsucker meant. I felt almost like I could fly knowing that all of this was almost over and that Charm would finally be safe again. I looked towards the sky as we came into Sam and Emily's yard. The sun was up and wasn't hidden by a cover of clouds. I walked into Sam's house and just about got tackled by a little person. I stumbled back a few steps before I caught myself. I picked Charm up off the ground and spun her around. I pressed my lips to her's and kissed her passionately. "It's almost over." I whispered in her ear. Both of her hands were on either side of my face and she was looking me in the eye. "Please tell me that your kidding?" She said. "No I'm not. I thought you wanted this to be over and no it almost is." I said. Her eyes slid close an she let out a shaky breath. "I do want this to be over, but when it is I'm not sure what to do anymore. I mean Paul I've been after revenge for 3 years and never once in those 3 years did I ever think this would end. And I never thought that I would meet you or even fall in love. It's just strange to hear 'it's almost over.'" Charm said. I smiled at her little speech. Cause it was all happening, everything she thought would never happen was. "Well it is chica, so smile be happy. Cause after the court mess is all over with your stuck with me and everyone else for the rest of forever." I said. "I think I can live with that. I guess this means that Dante's vampire army is gone for good?" Charm said with a smile. "Yup, as of last night they are forever gone." I said matching her smile. She stood on her tiptoes and I captured her lips in mine. "Awe." Quil cooed like a teenage girl. Charm pulled away and glared at him. He backed away hands in the air and I couldn't help but laugh. "I just wanted to tell you that the food's ready. I didn't know that meant interrupting a make-out session. Geesh my bad." Quil said. He turned and went back to get food. I pecked Charm on the lips and the we followed after him.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed. I know it's sad the story's coming to an end, but there are still a few more chapters to come. So it's not completely over, it's just a little over half. But I still have some more coming around. So in the meantime review, suscribe, and favorite. Your favorite fanfic author. ~ms. unpredictable2000<strong>


	11. An Announcement

The Orchid Cloaked Empress

**Hey peoples I know I haven't updated in while, but I've been busy. But hey here's your chapter, your very last chapter *tear* but I promise it's good really good. So please do enjoy.  
>DISCLAIMER: I'm sadly not the owner of Twilight, SM is.<br>**

* * *

><p>Charm's POV<p>

2 years later

I scrambled out of the bed and dashed to the bathroom. After throwing up everything in my stomach. I laid my head against the cold tile floor and thought back over the past two years.  
>After the guys defeated Dante's vampire army, we knew he would come after me and that's when the police got involved again. My actual family from Texas found out I was still alive and they made a trip down here to try to get me to return with them, but I couldn't, I wouldn't go with them. I had a family here, a real one, one that didn't pretend to actually care about me. They stayed until the court case was over with Dante, which lasted about 6 months. Then they tried to get me to again, but I still refused. I would never leave this place. That's when a custody battle broke out and I was starting school again, but somehow I managed to actually be in the 10th grade despite missing 3 years of school. My new family helped me when I didn't understand something, but eventually I caught onto everything and stopped needing as much help. The custody battle lasted until 2nd semester of 11th grade year and Sam and Emily had won. I wouldn't have to leave, I was able to stay where I wanted, with my real family. The rest of the year passed without issue. Paul graduated and got accepted to Port Angelos' community college, so he moved up there. That was a really emotional time for me. It got better though when I was able to spend the weekends with him and he would come down on school breaks, but it still wasn't enough. And now here I am now, laying on the bathroom floor 2 days after graduating from high school. Hoping that tomorrow won't come, cause when it does I have to tell everyone that I'm going to be the mother of Paul's child. I don't mind that in the least bit, but the law might, cause I'm only seventeen, but it's only for a couple more weeks, but in a couple more weeks it'll be even more obvious that I'm pregnant. Yeah it's already starting to show, I went to Sue yesterday just to be sure and turns out I'm already a month pregnant and in two weeks I'll be two months. Sue said two months is usually when it's most obvious for most girls, but for the smaller girls it's starts to show around the end of a month. I was graced with be a small girl and so I'm kinda already showing. I laid on the bathroom floor until the sun shone through the window. I got up to my feet and stripped and climbed into the shower. After hurrying to my room and throwing on the first thing my hands touched I went into the front room.<p>

I heard someone in the kitchen and knew it had to be Emily, so I went to go help. "Morning." I said smiling. I was actually excited to break the news to everyone. "Good morning, how'd you sleep?" Emily said smiling right back. "Okay, how about you?" I said. "Like a baby." Emily said. "Do you want some help?" I asked. "No, I've got it, but some company would be nice." She said. I pulled a chair out from the table and sat down. "Hey Em, can I tell you something?" I asked shakily. Okay maybe I was still nervous. "Yeah sure what is it Ila?" Em said turning around to face me. I took a deep breath. "I'm pregnant." I said. "Oh My Gosh! That's so amazing! How far along? Does Paul know yet?" She said excitedly. "I'm a little over a month and Paul doesn't know yet, I actually just found out yesterday." I said with a nervous laugh. Em laughed too. "If it helps, I'm pregnant too and I've known for about a week, but I still haven't told anyone." Em said. "Oh My Gosh! How about we break the news to everyone else today? We'll do lunch here, sound good?" I said all nervousness gone. "Sounds like a good idea." Em said. I stood up and we hugged. "I'll go tell Sue and she can get around." I said walking out.

3 hours later

I finished my food and looked towards Em who looked at me. We both looked to Sue and nodded. Sue stood and got everyone settled down. "Charm and Emily have an announcement to make to everyone." She said. I stood up and went to stand by Em. We looked at each other took a deep breath. "We'd like to proudly announce that both me and Emily are pregnant." I said confidently. There was gasps and congratulations' from everyone, except for Sam and Paul who both seemed to shocked to say anything. Paul was the first to recover, he was by my side in an instant. He picked me up and spun me around, I squealed like a little girl at the sudden loss of the ground. I was back on the ground, but before I had a chance to say anything his mouth was on mine. Paul pulled away and leaned his forehead against mine. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?" He asked. He wasn't mad and he wasn't upset, he was just curious. "Cause I only found out yesterday and I wanted to surprise you. Anyways Sue and Emily were the only ones who knew." I said. I pecked his lips and took him by the hand and walked back to everyone else.

9 months later

I was sitting on Em's couch holding her sleeping baby boy. Bryce Samuel Uley was a week old and he was about as cute as could be. Sue walked in and took Bryce from me. I let a deep breath there it was again, that same pain I'd been feeling for the past hour. I stood up, I was starving. A sharp pain shot through my abdomen again. Okay now I was positive I was having contractions. I felt something break and then there was a pool of water and another contraction. I cried out this time.

8 hours later

I let out another scream. God who knew giving birth was so painful. I fell back against Paul again. He kept on whispering loving things in my ear, but it didn't make the pain stop. "Just one more push and this'll all be over." The doctor said. I leaned forward and pushed again letting out yet another scream. Then it was over, I heard a baby crying. "Congratulations, you're the parents of a beautiful baby girl." The doctor said. I watched as they cleaned her off and wrapped her in the pink blanket. They carefully placed her in my arms. "What should we name her?" I asked Paul. "Audreyanna Kristin, how does that sound?" Paul said. "I like it. Audreyanna Kristin Lahote mommy and daddy love you so much." I said. I kissed her little head and smiled down at her.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked this chapter. It's the last chapter so I hope it was good, I worked hard on it, so it has to be good. Jk anyways I will do a sequel to this, so if you, my wonderful followers, think I should so say in the review section or PM. Well guys please do review, subscribe, and favorite. I'm out later. ~ms. unpredictable2000<strong>


End file.
